Isabella Swan
by mafiction2twilight3
Summary: Isabella, une jeune princesse, perd toute sa famille ainsi que sa mémoire. Elle sera aidée par un certain Edward Cullen, séduisant escroc. Il la manipule, mais tombera dans son propre piège. Fiction fortement inspirée du film "Anastasia".
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou à toutes ! **

**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire cette fiction, toujours est-il que j'en frêmis d'avance et espère du fond du coeur que cette fiction vous plaira =)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire appartient à 20th Century Fox**

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

**Chapitre 1**

L'impératrice Marie se saisît d'un écrin doré et jade et le rangea précieusement dans sa besace de velours couleur bordeaux. Ce présent était destiné à sa petite-fille cadette, Isabella Swan, afin d'adoucir leur séparation prochaine. Elle quitta ses appartements, sa canne claquant sur le parterre gelé, et monta dans sa diligence royale aidée de son fidèle charretier. Quand elle fût confortablement installée, les chevaux se mirent en route. D'un geste soigné, elle plaqua ses mains sur les plis de sa longue robe pourpre afin d'y faire disparaître les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient déposés.

Son regard se perdît dans la noirceur de la ville plongée dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son peuple vaquer à leur occupation malgré l'heure tardive.

Le véhicule s'arrêta brusquement, la faisant presque glisser de son fauteuil, tandis qu'un cheval hennît. La portière dorée s'ouvrit sur une main dont elle se saisît. Marie sortît prudemment et garda son regard vrillé sur le sol enneigé afin d'éviter une chute non désirée.

Elle leva la tête et _le_ vît. Son palais. Un énorme palais en pierre de plusieurs centaines de mètre de large, illuminé en toute sa façade. Le château semblait briller de mille feux dans ce paysage si sombre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, ce qui fît naître quelques nouvelles rides. Nous étions en 1916 et ils célébraient les trois cents ans de leur famille au pouvoir. Son fils, Charlie, était le tsar.

Un homme escorta la vieille femme jusqu'à la grande salle où la fête battait son plein. Les invités s'écartaient à son passage et lui offraient une révérence pour lui exprimer leur profond respect. Sans jamais s'arrêter, elle les gratifiait de sourire en guise de remercîment.

La salle était immense. Les murs étaient ornés de dorures impressionnantes ainsi que de nombreux tableaux en velours représentants sa famille ici présente et leurs ancêtres étant montés sur le trône. De gigantesques lustres en cristal illuminaient la pièce. Marie monta les quelques marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge et se tourna vers l'assemblée. Ce qu'elle vît la fît sourire. Des centaines de couples dansaient synchroniquement au rythme de la musique.

L'impératrice s'installa à son siège et aperçût en bas son fils, Charlie Swan, qui dansait avec sa fille, Isabella qui venait de fêter son huitième anniversaire. Marie réussit à l'interpeller malgré la forte musique et lui adressa un signe de la main. Isabella lui répondit avec une grimace enfantine. Celle-ci retourna avec son père qui la faisait virevolter dans les airs.

Il était difficile pour Marie de cacher qu'Isabella était sa préférée parmi ses petits-enfants. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Son petit visage en forme de cœur et sa peau d'un naturel pâle lui donnait l'air d'être une poupée en porcelaine. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivant au niveau des reins étaient légèrement ondulés et ses grands yeux chocolat… On aurait pu croire à un ange tombé du ciel. Les gouvernantes et les domestiques étaient rapidement tombés sous son charme. Isabella l'avait remarqué et en jouait pour certaines situations qui lui promettaient des ennuis.

-Grand-maman ! S'écria la fillette en accourant vers Marie.

Elle lui tendît une feuille de papier et Marie découvrît un merveilleux dessin. Au même moment, un petit garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze et du même âge qu'Isabella les observa de son regard vert émeraude, mais un domestique l'attrapa par l'épaule :

-Edward, retourne en cuisine ! Le gronda le serviteur en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Marie sortît l'écrin de sa pochette et le tendît à sa petite-fille. Celle-ci observa l'objet avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est un coffret pour mes bagues ? Demanda la fillette.

-Regarde, lui répondit sa grand-mère.

Cette dernière sortît un médaillon de sa poche et l'emboîta dans une encoche de la petite boîte. Elle le tourna comme un jouet à clef. Isabella ouvrît ses yeux de surprise quand une douce mélodie s'échappa de l'objet.

-C'est la berceuse que j'aime tant !

-Tu pourras l'écouter le soir, juste avant de t'endormir. Et cela sera comme si c'était moi qui chantais.

Marie se mît à chanter une chanson au rythme de la musique et Isabella se joignit à elle. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait les paroles, elles avaient chanté cette berceuse tellement de fois et ce, pour faire plaisir à la petite Isabella. Personne d'autre n'en connaissait l'existence. C'était pour ainsi dire leur secret.

_Cette chanson nous unit _  
_Loin du vent de novembre_  
_Je t'aimerais toute ma vie_  
_Loin du froid de décembre_

La chanson prît fin et le coffret se referma de lui-même.

-Regarde ce qui est écrit, sourît Marie en lui tendant le médaillon.

-« Ensemble à Paris », lut Isabella. Cela veut dire que… Ô grand-maman !

Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, mais le bonheur ne dura pas.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent dans un même souffle. Isabella distingua une silhouette menaçante qui fendait la foule sans scrupule, n'hésitant pas à pousser des invités. Le personnage était dissimuler par une cape sombre et avançait d'une démarche inquiétante. Isabella n'attendît pas une minute de plus pour se réfugier derrière la jupe de sa grand-mère, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser pour regarder la scène qui se préparait. Charlie Swan s'était approché tout en essayant de dissimuler la peur qui le gagnait progressivement. Les invités avaient laissé un vide autour des deux hommes comme si un duel allait avoir lieu. Les personnes les plus proches retinrent toutes leur respiration lorsque l'homme abaissa sa cape, dévoilant ainsi son identité.

-Comment osez-vous revenir au palais ? cracha Charlie.

-Mais je suis votre confident.

-Confident ? Non, vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! Hors de ma vue !

-Croyez-vous donc pouvoir bannir le grand Aro Volturi. Mon armée vous anéantira. Ecoutez-moi tous. Vous et votre famille mourrez avant la fin du mois ! Vous disparaîtrez tous et je m'emparerai du trône !

Après avoir éclaté d'un rire diabolique à en glacer le sang, Aro s'était enfui. Il avait fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que des chuchotements apparaissent. Marie tenait Isabella dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La fête fût finalement annulée, le cœur n'y étant plus.

Les jours qui suivirent la visite d'Aro, le palais était emplit d'un malaise communicatif. Personne ne savait si les menaces allaient prendre vie. Tout le monde était effrayé excepté les enfants dont l'altercation avait déjà presque disparue de leur esprit. Leur ignorance les protégeait.

Isabella était allongée dans son lit et cherchait déspérament le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir utiliser sa boîte à musique pour s'endormir mais alors elle se tourna vers ses frères et sœurs qui dormaient paisiblement. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller qui que ce soit. Alors qu'elle ferma ses paupières, des cris retentirent à l'extérieur de la chambre, faisant écho dans les grands couloirs. La porte s'ouvrit sur Renée, leur mère, qui semblait anormalement affolée.

-Réveillez-vous les enfants !

Par l'entrouverture de la porte, Isabella remarqua tous le personnel qui couraient. Renée eût le temps de lui mettre un manteau sur le dos et lui prît la main. Ses frères et sœurs passaient déjà la porte. Renée courut avec sa fille mais sa main lâcha.

-Ma boîte à musique !

Isabella courût en arrière afin de retourner dans sa chambre.

-Isabella ! Cria Renée. Reviens tout de suite ! Reviens !

La fillette ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'approcha de sa table de chevet et attrapa la boîte à musique. La porte s'ouvrît sur sa grand-mère et le petit garçon aux cheveux cuivrés.

-Par ici ! leur désigna le garçon. La chambre des domestiques !

Il ouvrît une porte dans le mur. Marie entraîna sa petite-fille à l'intérieur mais celle-ci se débattît.

-Ma boîte à musique ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Cours ! Lui ordonna Edward en refermant la porte.

Isabella et sa grand-mère passèrent par plusieurs couloirs souterrains avant d'apercevoir la lumière du jour, ou la noirceur de la nuit. Le vent glacé les fouetta de plein fouet et elles se réchauffèrent brièvement en courant à travers la neige.

Au bout d'une très longue marche, Isabella entendît un train, elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir le mot « gare ». Elles arrivèrent juste lorsqu'un train démarra. Marie réussit à y grimper à l'aide d'autres voyageurs. Le train accéléra brusquement sa course et Marie se pencha pour attraper la petite qui avait beaucoup de mal à tenir le rythme.

-Grand-mère !

-Vite, ma main ! Accroche-toi, ma chérie !

-Je m'accroche ! Sanglota la fillette.

Les pieds d'Isabella la faisaient énormément souffrir, tant par sa course que par la température probablement négative du dehors. La main de la vielle femme commença à glisser et le train accéléra une dernière fois.

Isabella lâcha involontairement la main de sa grand-mère et glissa sur le sol.

Sa tête angélique se claqua violemment contre un rail en bois, la faisant tomber dans l'inconscience.

-Non ! Isabellaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Marie en pleurs en voyant le petit corps frêle de la princesse inanimée gisant sur le sol.

Elle hurla le prénom de la fillette pendant que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et que le train l'éloignait d'elle.

La famille Swan fût entièrement détruite, ce soir-là, par les soldats d'Aro Volturi.

Quant à Marie, ce fût la dernière fois qu'elle vît sa petite Isabella.

* * *

**Je sais, le début est pratiquement identique au film...**

**Bah voilà, c'était mon film préféré quand j'étais gamine alors ... + Twilight... =S ^^'**

**Si vous êtes sages, vous aurez droit à des lemons =P**

**Non, je plaisante... c'est sûr qu'il y en aura !^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci à : ayana, bichou85, Bellaandedwardamour, twilight33, Delphine94, RioTousse, Hollie21, loumarcise, Claire91, Capie17, alice'n'tom**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ainsi que les nombreuses alertes =)**

**Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur, mais me voilà rassurée !**

**Alors pour répondre à l'ensemble des reviews, quand Edward et Bella se rencontreront, je compte changer un peu le scénario (pour avoir des lemons, bien sûr !). Mais je ne veux pas non plus faire trop différent car j'ai peur de trop m'éloigner du sujet, ce qui n'estpas mon but. Je ferais un maximum pour que ça ne soit pas identique (même si on pourra reconnaître certaine scène) contrairement aux premiers chapitres. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair, mais bon… voilà ^^'**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire appartient à 20th Century Fox**

_

* * *

_

**Isabella Swan**

**Chapitre 2**

Dix années avaient passé depuis le massacre de la famille Swan. Les habitants de Saint-Pétersbourg avaient été chamboulés par cette disparition brutale. La vie avait beaucoup changé depuis. Mais récemment, ils avaient appris que l'impératrice Marie avait réussi à émigrer en France et que l'héritière du trône, Isabella Swan, avait mystérieusement disparu. En dix ans de temps, personne n'avait jamais su si elle s'était échappée du massacre ou si elle avait tragiquement rejoint les siens.

-Il paraît que l'impératrice offre une récompense à qui lui retrouve sa descendance, murmura une vielle femme à une autre. Mais hé, je ne vous ai rien dis, n'est-ce pas…

La concernée hocha simplement la tête et elles s'éloignèrent lorsque le magasin ouvrît ses portes. Emmett McCarthy avait un petit sourire plaqué sur son visage qui en disait long tandis qu'il secouait lentement la tête de haut en bas. L'appât du gain. Il s'imaginait déjà récolter le butin et vivre comme un richard, chose qui n'était pas tout à fait dans ses cordes pour le moment. Il commença à courir lorsqu'un sifflement retentit. Emmett ignorait qu'il lui était adressé jusqu'à ce qu'une main l'attrape fermement par le bras, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

-Eddy, t'es pas bien ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Eddy ! Ronchonna un jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Alors, du nouveau ?

-Je m'en suis occupé, Edward, j'ai trouvé le théâtre ! C'est bon !

Les deux jeunes hommes se tapèrent dans les mains en riant à gorge déployée. Ils étaient restés de véritables gamins enfermés dans des corps d'homme. Emmett était grand, très musclé, ses cheveux étaient courts et bruns, ses yeux était bleu comme l'océan. Il avait toujours le besoin ou plutôt l'envie de manger. D'où sa carrure semblable à un ours. Edward quant à lui avait les cheveux couleur bronze désordonnés qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de coiffer, ses yeux d'un vert étincelant tirant vers l'émeraude l'aidaient à séduire lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Il était grand et svelte, musclé mais pas de trop. Très peu de femmes savaient résister à son charme. Un escroc séducteur.

-Tout se passe exactement comme prévu ! Répondit Edward en se mettant en chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Il ne manque plus que la fille. Tu y penses, Emmett ?

-Je ne fais que ça ! Sourit celui-ci en montant un vieil escalier en bois. On sera riche !

Ils entrèrent dans un comble qui servait de chambre de bonne. C'est l'endroit qu'ils occupaient ces temps-ci illégalement.

-On sera riche ! Répéta Edward en levant un bras en l'air. Plus de vol à l'étalage pour survivre.

-Fini les vols à étalage !

-Isabella sera notre visa. On trouve une fille qui fasse l'affaire, on lui dit quel rôle jouer, on l'a déguise et en route pour Paris. Pense à la récompense que sa chère grand-mère va payer !

Edward ouvrit une étagère et fouilla sous une pile de papier afin d'y dénicher un objet, pas plus grand que son poignet. Quand la fausse Isabella apparaîtra avec ce coffret qui lui appartenait, l'impératrice ne pourra plus douter et sous l'émotion ne cherchera plus aucun autre détail.

-Oui, répéta Edward en fixant l'écrin dorée avec un sourire narquois, il ne manque plus que la fille.

.

-Pitié, il faut que je le retrouve, s'inquiéta la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. S'il vous plait, non… Pitié, pitié, pitié !

Elle balança un pantalon par-dessus son épaule en grimaçant.

-Bella ! S'écria Tanya en ôtant le vêtement de son chemin. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ce boucan ?

La dite Bella avait en effet mis la pièce sans dessus dessous, on aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan était passé par là. L'adolescente se mordît la lèvre inférieure et se releva timidement.

-Je ne trouve plus mon…

Elle s'interrompît en apercevant l'objet de ses désirs autour du cou de cette pimbêche… Non ! Même si Tanya Denali s'avouait parfois être très mesquine, elle avait quand même eu l'extrême bonté de l'accueillir dans son orphelinat. Cette raison lui suffisait à lui devoir le respect.

-S'il vous plait, Melle Denali, rendez-moi ce médaillon… c'est… c'est le seul objet qui me ramène à mon passé.

-Mouais, c'est tout de même étrange que tu ne te souviennes rien d'avant tes huit ans ! Et puis, ce collier, là, c'est de l'or véritable, non ? Tes parents t'entraînaient-ils du côté obscure dès ton plus jeune âge ? Je ne vais pas te le voler, ce n'est pas mon genre, moi.

Tanya lui adressa un regard dédaigneux avant de lui lancer le bijou vulgairement. Bella le rattrapa de justesse et le frotta contre son vêtement puis l'observa minutieusement.

-La personne qui m'a offertce médaillon devait m'aimer. Enfin, je crois… je l'espère. Et si cette inscription m'était destinée ?

-« Ensemble à Paris » ? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te rendre là-bas ! S'étrangla-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? La vie n'est pas un conte de fée ! Redescends sur terre !

Pour seule réponse, Bella baissa les yeux alors qu'une teinte rosée apparaissait sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Depuis une dizaine d'années, son rêve avait été de fuir la Russie afin de gagner la France et retrouver sa famille à Paris. Elle s'imaginait déjà à voir ses parents qui l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts et lui donner l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas eu. C'était probablement ridicule. Elle s'était beaucoup intéressée à Paris plus qu'aucune autre ville et savait par conséquent qu'elle était grande en superficie. Même si elle y allait, combien de chance avait-elle de retrouver ses proches ? Et qui lui disait que ce médaillon lui appartenait réellement ? Tout était déconcerté dans sa tête.

Bella prît le manteau usé que lui tendait Tanya et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bella avait tout juste dix-huit ans, il était temps qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes. C'était surtout Tanya qui la poussait hors du nid.

Tous les enfants vinrent lui dire au revoir, ils l'aimaient énormément. Bella n'oublierait aucun d'entre eux. Les orphelins restaient accrochés à elle à l'instar des moules sur un rocher sous le regard haineux de Tanya. Les plus petits considéraient Bella comme une grande sœur ou la mère qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Un membre de leur famille s'en allait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

-Tu as de la chance, je t'ai trouvé du travail à la poissonnerie, la prévînt Tanya quand elles furent enfin sorties, sache que tu es un furoncle sur mon corps de déesse depuis que tu es arrivée. Tu m'écoutes ? A croire que tu te prends pour la reine de Saba, alors que tu n'es qu'une horrible feignante. Quand je pense que depuis dix ans, je veille sur toi, je prends soin de toi, je t'ai même offert un toit pour l'hiver. Il est grand temps que tu te fasses une place dans la société. Alors cesse de croire en tes rêves de pauvre orpheline ! « Ensemble à Paris » !

Tanya termina sa phrase par un affreux éclat de rire méprisant tout en prenant le chemin inverse pour entrer dans le vieux bâtiment qui servait d'orphelinat.

Bella marcha deux longues heures durant dans la forêt enneigée. Elle sautillait et s'amusait avec les flocons qui s'abattaient sur elle comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été et dont elle aimerait se souvenir. Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien assez vite lorsque le chemin qu'elle suivait se sépara en deux voies. Quel choix allait-elle faire ? Aller en France comme elle le souhaitait depuis quelques années ?

-Je suis folle. Vous me voyez, moi, aller à Paris ?

Le plus sage serait bien entendu de rester dans son pays d'origine qu'était la Russie et de se construire une vie comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait eu sa famille.

-Envoie-moi un signe ! Cria-t-elle en regardant vers le ciel. Un indice, n'importe quoi…

Elle s'assit sur un gros tas de neige et se prît la tête dans les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît quelque chose lui gratter le pied. Elle leva la tête surprise et aperçut un chien de petite taille.

-Un chien ? Dit-elle en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

Il lui mordilla un pan de son haillon déjà déchiré, remua la queue et aboya plusieurs fois avant de se diriger vers un des chemins. Il s'arrêta en son centre, renifla le sol puis releva son museau comme pour dire « Viens par là ! ». A ses côtés était plantée dans le sol une vielle pancarte rouillée dont on pouvait encore déchiffrer l'inscription. Saint-Pétersbourg.

-Génial, un chien veut que j'aille à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Bella l'observa longuement et cela fît tilt dans sa tête.

-Le voilà mon indice, dit-elle simplement. Merci, le toutou…heu… voilà que je m'adresse à un chien.

Le dit chien aboya comme s'il pouvait la comprendre. Ni une ni deux, Bella se releva.

_Est-ce qu'une vie meilleure_  
_Nous attend, dès demain?_  
_Ne doute pas puisqu'il est l'heure !_  
_Je sais que pourtant_  
_Il faut faire souvent des choix_  
_Qui font vraiment peur..._  
_Oh, comme le monde me semble grand,_  
_Quand je voyage dans le temps._

_Au bout du chemin_  
_On me tendra la main._  
_Il me semble que ma vie change._  
_Je serai choyée_  
_Protégée, désirée !_  
_Comme ce rêve me semble étrange._  
_Oui, et pourtant je l'entreprends,_  
_Ce beau voyage dans le temps._

_Songe, rêve, d'une vie_  
_Où j'aurais enfin_  
_Une famille à mon tour_  
_Songe, rêve ! Quelle vie !_  
_J'aurai, moi aussi, droit_  
_A mon rêve d'amour._

_Doucement, pas à pas,_  
_Marchons vers l'avenir_  
_Sur la route du bonheur._  
_Est-ce qu'on m'aimera ?_  
_Ai-je raison de partir ?_  
_Tant de questions dans mon cœur_  
_Oui, c'était bien un signe !_  
_Un monde se termine !_  
_Que le chemin du printemps_  
_Soit ma victoire_  
_Sur le temps !_

Bella plissa sa robe qui était dans un piteux état et se mît en route vers son destin, le chien la suivît. Sa vie d'orpheline venait de prendre fin, elle le savait et était obstinée à chercher sa véritable identité pour ne plus être simplement Bella.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et demie de marche, elle arriva dans la gare de Saint-Pétersbourg. Elle prît le chien dans ses bras et avança jusqu'à un guichet ouvert.

-Un billet pour Paris, je vous prie, dit-elle timidement.

-Faîtes voir votre visa, répondît l'homme sur un ton dur.

-Quoi, quel visa ?

-Quand on n'a pas de visa, on reste sur le quai !

L'homme au guichet tira violemment le volet de sa caisse. Bella recula, outrée par cette attitude exécrable. Une femme âgée la héla ensuite discrètement. Elle se retourna vers elle interloquée.

-Tu voudrais aller à Paris ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Bella hocha la tête timidement.

-Va voir Edward Cullen. Lui, il t'aidera.

-Où puis-je trouver cet homme ? Demanda la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Il vît encore au palais, mais ne lui dis pas que tu viens de ma part.

Bella acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se demandait intérieurement qui pouvait bien être cet homme pour pouvoir l'aider sans même la connaître.

_Edward Cullen_

__

_._

* * *

**J'essairai de poster le plus vite possible en fonction du nombre de reviews que je reçois ;-)**

**Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré : plus long en longueur (forcément -.-) et surtout, _THE RENCONTRE OF NOS CHOUCHOUS !_ :D (Je prévois une sacrée honte pour Bella, la pauvre :/)**

**Sinon, je voudrais vous demander : est-ce que ça vous dérange si je mets de l'humour (je pense surtout à Emmett)? Parce que l'histoire se passe quand même en 1926, en Russie qui plus est :s ou alors je reste _soft _comme dans le film ?**

**C'est à vous de choisir -)**

**Bisous et à bientot !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un grand merci à : bichou85, Delphine94, RioTousse, loumarcise, Sam, kinoum, mlinda, Na-na, fifer, ayana, Evy, Bellaandedwardamour**

**Tout d'abord, je me suis rendu compte que le film Anastasia nous avait transporté grâce en partie à ses magnifiques chansons. C'est pourquoi, dans les deux chapitres précèdent, j'ai ajouté les chansons suivantes « La berceuse » et « Voyage dans le temps ». Je n'ai pas pris celle où les habitants chantent car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.**

**En ce qui concerne le rythme de l'écriture, j'écris vraiment au jour le jour (je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance) et même si c'est tiré d'un film, ce n'est pas si facile qu'on peut croire mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Par contre, après la rentrée, je ne vous cache pas que ça sera plus difficile pour moi de poster (sans compter que c'est le bac qui m'attend en juin prochain… Bref !) Tout ça pour dire que j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par jour pendant le reste des vacances et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant =)**

**Pour Jasper/Alice et Esmée/Carlisle, j'ai peut-être une idée pour les faire entrer dans l'histoire… même si ce n'est que pour un petit moment ^^' De toute façon, je suppose qu'un lemon Edward/ Bella vous tente beaucoup plus, n'est-ce pas ? Haha, on se comprend !**

**.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**L'histoire appartient à 20th Century Fox**

**Isabella Swan**

**Chapitre 3**

Quelque part dans un théâtre reculé de Saint-Pétersbourg, deux jeunes gens étaient en train de préparer l'arnaque du siècle. Celle de faire croire à une vielle femme que sa chère et tendre petite-fille, qui n'était autre que la grande duchesse Isabella, avait été retrouvé alors qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une vulgaire actrice qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Le résultat en valait la chandelle : dix millions de rouble russe à se partager.

-Oui, tout à fait charmant, murmura Emmett.

Une femme était présente sur la scène devant les deux hommes et récitait son rôle. Emmett la trouvait parfaite -elle l'était, assurément- mais Edward était plus réfléchi, la comédie était trop visible sur le visage de la jeune femme même si le physique était impeccable. Edward lui fît un signe de quitter la scène.

-Mais je ressemble à la princesse, s'offusqua l'actrice.

-On vous écrira, soupira Edward en barrant un nom sur une gigantesque liste. Suivante !

Un homme déguisé en femme entra en scène tout en se dandinant.

-Hum… graaand-mère… c'est moooi, Isabeeellaaa. **(N/A : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est si drôle dans le film XD)**

-C'est pas vrai ! Se plaignit un Edward choqué, tandis qu'Emmett s'écroula sur la table en bois. Suivante !

La journée toucha à sa fin à l'instar de leur espoir, ils n'étaient toujours pas tombés sur la perle rare. La dernière candidate s'en était allée en pleurant et Edward glissa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-C'est fini, commença Emmett. Aucune de ces actrices ne pourrait passer pour Isabella.

-Nous la trouverons, Em. Dès la première heure demain matin nous continuerons le casting. Elle est proche, je le sens.

Emmitouflés dans leur manteau, ils rentrèrent au palais pour se remettre leur journée défaitiste.

.

Bella arriva devant un majestueux portail et distingua à une centaine de mètres plus loin un gigantesque palais. Les portes étaient toutes condamnées par des planches en bois. Les vitres étaient cassées et blanchies avec le temps. On lui aurait dit que le palais était hanté, Bella l'aurait cru. Elle se posta devant la vieille bâtisse lorsque son chien réussit à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

-Pouka ! Où te caches-tu ?

Bella posa ses mains sur l'une des planches et tira de tout son poids. Elle glissa sur le sol et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. D'abord surprise, elle se releva en grimaçant puis entra à son tour en appelant son chien. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce où était disposée dans le fond une table qui avait dû servir aux nombreux festins royaux de l'époque. L'argenterie, aujourd'hui encore présente sur le meuble, était recouverte d'un voile de poussière gris et de gigantesques toiles d'araignée.

La salle sentait le renfermé. _Quoi de plus normal ? _Pensa la jeune fille. Cependant elle semblait déjà connaître les lieux comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait. Bella secoua la tête. C'était impossible, elle n'avait jamais quitté l'orphelinat depuis son admission. Et puis, jamais une fillette comme elle aurait pu se retrouver dans un lieu si prestigieux qu'ici.

Elle descendît un escalier qui menait à une salle outrageusement grande. Bella se souvînt alors qu'elle avait souvent fait des rêves de cet endroit auparavant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait bien pu en faire le songe sans jamais même y être allée. Cela semblait si insensé.

Bella retira son manteau qu'elle balança sur le sol puis se laissa entraîner par douce mélancolie qui lui inculquait ses souvenirs indécis.

_Des images me reviennent_

_Comme un souvenir tendre._

_Une ancienne ritournelle,_

_Autre fois en décembre._

_Je me souviens il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble._

_Je retrouve dans un sourire,_

_La flamme de mes souvenirs._

Bella dansait et chantait les yeux fermés. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée aux souvenirs de son enfance, aussi flous soient-ils. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait les couples qui dansaient lors des fêtes données comme si elle y avait déjà assisté. La foule était présente dans son esprit.

_Je me souviens, il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble._

_Je retrouve dans un sourire,_

_La flamme de mes souvenirs._

_Et au loin, un écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre._

_Un murmure à mi-mot_

_Que mon cœur veut comprendre._

_Une ancienne ritournelle,_

_Autre fois en décembre. _

_**(N/A : Je vous conseille également la version originale qui est toute aussi magnifique)**_

Du haut des escaliers, Edward et Emmett observaient la jeune fille danser et écoutaient sa voix mielleuse emplir la pièce. Emmett avait un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage mais ne pouvait que trouver sa voix magnifique tandis qu'Edward désirait avoir une explication sur sa présence en ce lieu abandonné. Personne n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis la révolution dix ans plutôt. Certain domestique –comme lui- avait réussit à sortir vivant lors du siège du palais mais ils n'étaient qu'une goutte de chanceux dans un océan de morts sanglantes.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'écria ce dernier en pointant un doigt dans la direction de Bella.

Cette dernière releva brusquement la tête et aperçût les deux jeunes gens qui la jaugeaient au loin. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que son visage prît une teinte rouge vif. Elle prît conscience que les deux inconnus l'avaient observé danser et… chanter. _Jamais je n'ai aussi honte de toute ma vie,_ se dît-elle en reculant lentement d'un pas. Puis, elle se mît à courir vers d'où elle était venue dans l'espoir de s'échapper tout en priant de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds. Edward n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'effrayer et se mît donc à sa poursuite en descendant les marches quatre par quatre.

-Attends, n'aies pas peur !

Bella n'avait pas eu l'occasion de travailler son endurance à l'orphelinat et Edward avait de longues jambes, ce qui lui permît de la rattraper sans problème. Quant à Emmett, il observa la scène hilare.

Edward arriva enfin à sa hauteur et l'encercla de ses bras pour la stopper. Bella perdît l'équilibre, les faisant ainsi tomber au sol, et poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fît écho dans la grande salle. Edward se retrouva allongé sur la jeune fille –retenant son poids à l'aide de ses coudes- alors qu'ils tentaient chacun de retrouver leur souffle qui venait percuter le visage de l'autre.

-Comment es-tu entrée ici…

Edward s'interrompît de lui-même, se perdît dans les grands yeux bruns de l'adolescente et y découvrît une pointe de peur. Il ne pût s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Mais en l'observant attentivement il découvrît une extrême similitude avec la duchesse Isabella. Il resta à la dévisager la bouche ouverte alors que Bella essayait vainement de se détacher de sa prise.

-Tu devrais la lâcher, Edward ! Intervînt Emmett qui arrivait à son propre rythme.

Edward secoua la tête afin de sortir de ses pensées et aida Bella à se relever.

-Tu es Edward Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle au dénommé Edward.

-Ca dépend qui veut me voir, dit-il en la dévorant du regard.

-Je suis Bella. N'insiste pas pour savoir qui m'a envoyé, j'ai promis de ne rien dire et… Hé ! Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?

-Excuse-moi, Isabe…

-Bella ! Je m'appelle Bella ! B-E-L-L-A.

-Eh Bella, railla Emmett. Je voulais te dire que tu chantes très bien ! (Elle rougît violemment) Hé ? C'est normal que tu deviennes rouge comme une tomate ?

-Emmett ! Le gronda Edward. Alors, _Bella_, aurais-tu un nom de famille ?

Il lui fallait avoir un maximum d'information sur elle. La ressemblance était trop flagrante pour la laisser s'échapper.

-Euh… Je n'ai pas de nom, ou plutôt je ne m'en souviens pas tout comme le début de ma vie. Ca peut paraître étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais on m'a retrouvé à l'âge de huit ans errant en plus froid. Je ne connais rien de mon passé mais je crois que je dois me rendre à Paris, dit-elle en portant sa main sur son médaillon.

C'était un tic nerveux chez elle. Il était d'ailleurs fortement probable qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendu compte cette fois. Le sourire d'Edward grandît. Le fait que cette Bella soit amnésique n'était qu'un plus pour lui construire un passé de princesse.

-Paris ? Il se trouve que nous avons trois billets pour nous y rendre, reprît-il en sortant trois bouts de papier de son veston. Un pour Emmett, un pour moi et un pour la grande duchesse Isabella. Tu sais que tu lui ressemble beaucoup ?

La conscience de Bella lui confia qu'elle devrait se méfier.

-Quel est le rapport ? Répondît-elle sèchement mais étrangement curieuse.

-C'est pourtant simple, rétorqua Emmett qui était redevenu sérieux. La princesse s'est enfuie sans que personne ne sache ce qu'elle est devenue et tu n'as aucun souvenir de ton passé. Tu dois te rendre à Paris…

-…on sait seulement que sa grand-mère l'attend à Paris. Et comme je te l'ai dit, la ressemblance entre vous est flagrante.

-Vous voulez dire que je pourrais être une princesse ?

Sa question était mêlée d'incertitude et anxiété. Edward et Emmett hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement en croisant les doigts, espérant qu'elle tombe dans le panneau. Elle observa un tableau représentant la famille Swan et son regard s'attarda sur la fille cadette alors âgée d'une petite dizaine d'année. Quelques uns de ses traits lui semblèrent familier mais il était difficile pour elle de s'imaginer être une princesse impériale en ayant passé son adolescence dans un orphelinat quasi reculé de toute civilisation et d'avoir servît de bonniche à cette mégère de Tanya. Comme toutes les autres petites orphelines, elle avait rêvé d'être une princesse mais maintenant que ce rêve frôlait dangereusement la ligne « réalité », Bella avait... _peur ?_

Lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers les garçons pour leur donner une réponse, elle les aperçût qui descendaient le grand escalier rouge. _Sympa_, grommela-t-elle dans ses dents.

-Attendez ! S'écria-t-elle plus fort, Edward, Emmett !

En descendant si rapidement les marches, elle s'emmêla les jambes mais Emmett la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que je suis la princesse. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque après tout ? Je désire de toute façon me rendre à Paris. Si ce n'est pas moi, l'impératrice s'en apercevra et je lui dirais que je me suis trompée.

-Ca me semble correct, répliqua Emmett. Edward ?

Celui-ci accepta. Emmett s'approcha de Bella et la souleva dans les airs. _Si jeune, si naïve,_ pensa Edward, fier de son coup.

-Pouka, nous allons à Paris ! S'amusa Bella en prenant le chien dans ses bras.

Il lui léchouilla le visage.

-Quoi ? S'alarma Edward. Hors de question que ce chien vienne avec nous, j'en suis allergique !

-Je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul ici ? S'attrista Bella.

-Fais un effort, Edward ! Le sermonna Emmett. Ce n'est qu'une petite boule de poil qui bave ! Il vient avec nous !

-J'en suis allergique, répéta le jeune homme mais leva les yeux au ciel lorsque les deux jeunes gens lui adressèrent une moue suppliante

Même le chien en question émît un gémissement plaintif. Edward soupira puis se résigna. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour une 'princesse'.

**.**

**Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer HaHa =P**

**A partir du prochain chapitre, je vais prendre un peu plus de liberté pour suivre le fil de l'histoire.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé (j'ai vraiment écris ce chapitre en coup vent car je suis actuellement sur l'écriture du lemonde _'Chante pour moi'_, mon tout premier hiiiiiii) ok, je sors -.-'**


End file.
